


Armageddon

by Knight_Shade



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Funny, More tags to be added, Noct being dumb, Sassy Ignis Scientia, no beta we die like men!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Shade/pseuds/Knight_Shade
Summary: This is NOCT what the Armiger was meant for!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Armageddon

Noct was bone tired. He had gone from school straight to the citadel and sat in meetings until late into the night. It was fifteen minutes to midnight according to his phone as he slunk into his entryway. Sighing he plopped down to remove his shoes and could feel his eyelids droop from their own weight. He decided to forgo any slippers and instead heaved himself up to head to bed. He shuffled slowly with his eyes mostly closed, too tired to force them open let alone to focus them on his surroundings. He knew the way to his bedroom well enough, or so he thought. 

He tripped on something and stumbled headfirst over the arm of the couch. Finally alert from the rush of adrenaline he finished his flip onto the couch and breathed as he took stalk of himself. No damage beyond a smarting big toe. He rolled over and peered over the arm of the couch to find the offending textbook lying innocently next to the couch leg. Noct sighed once more as he rolled onto his back and draped an arm over his eyes. 

He was just SO tired. Deciding that moving from his place on the couch wasn't worth it, he rolled onto his side, stuffed a pillow under his head and drifted off to sleep. 

He was woken by his phone ringing. He rolled over and shoved the pillow over his ear to block out the noise just as his sleep addled mind registered the ringtone as Iggy’s. No matter how much he wanted to ignore it, he knew he couldn't. 

Groaning, he rolled over and missed answering by half a second. He let his hand drop onto his phone, still stretched between himself and the table. His eyes drifted closed briefly wondering if it was important enough for Iggy to call a second time. Apparently it was. Swiping to answer the call he immediately put Iggy on speaker. “Yeah?” It would have been rude to anyone else but Iggy would understand he was just waking up. 

He rubbed sleep from his eye as Iggy spoke. “Good morning Noct. I’m on my way over now.”

Noct wracked his brain for information but came up empty, he had no idea why Iggy was on his way over. “Uh… okay, why though?”

Iggy let out a long suffering sigh “I’m coming to check how you are handling life on your own. If you remember, your father is very worried. I need not repeat that if you are not living in conditions fit for healthy habitation you may have to return to the citadel.”

“Shit!” He ran a hand over his face.

“Really Noct, there is no need for such language.”

“How long?”

“I should arrive within a quarter of an hour or so.”

“See you then.” Noct hurriedly said his farewell and turned to take in the state of his apartment. It was a mess. Discarded food wrappers and empty cans were scattered everywhere, his comics were strewn across the table and opposite chair, and his game system was a tangled mess. He figured his room would look no better. 

He launched into motion, warping back and forth to save time. He thanked the six he only had the living room and his bedroom to really clean. He never touched the kitchen so it was basically spotless and he kept minimal belongings in the bathroom to displace. By the time he saw Iggy’s car pull in front of his building he had mostly succeeded. The only thing left was the pile of trash bags sitting next to the door. A dead give away. He had no time to run them out and stashing them in a closet would never work. Iggy would sniff them out somehow. No, the only way would be to make them simply disappear. And then it hit him. 

He ran over and placed a hand on each one. One at a time they disappeared in a flash of blue light as he stored them within the armiger. It almost pained him to think of the bags of trash stored in that mysterious realm next to his weapons but it was only temporary… probably. As long as he didn’t forget. 

The last bag entered the armiger just as a knock sounded at the door. He rushed to let Iggy into his now mostly clean apartment. He didn't have time to wipe down all the surfaces, he had only had fifteen minutes after all. He had also apparently forgotten about himself as the first words out of Iggy’s mouth were. “Did you sleep well? You look as if you wrestled with your pillows and lost.” 

“Har, Har. It’s almost like I was woken up fifteen minutes ago by a loud insistent ringing.” He looked pointedly at Iggy as they both swapped to slippers. 

“Point taken your Highness. Besides, I am here to assess the state of the apartment, not you.” He hated it when Iggy was formal with no one else around, but he supposed he kinda deserved it. He had been nothing but snappy since he picked up the phone. 

“Sorry Iggy,” he sighed, “I'm just wiped after yesterday.”

“I understand Noct, just try not to take it out on those who are here to help.” He offered a small smile and Noct knew he wasn't actually upset.

Noct watched as Iggy strode confidently towards the kitchen and began inspecting all the surfaces. He even ran a finger along some of them like some judgy mother in law. He said nothing and portrayed no emotions as he moved from room to room in much the same manor. He did side eye the overstuffed laundry hamper and opened every single closet in the apartment but over all Noct was pleased with how quickly he had transformed the space. 

“Everything seems to be in order.” He finally supplied once they had trailed back into the living room. 

“See! You can tell Dad there's no need to worry!” Noct exclaimed, puffing out his chest proudly.

“Everything SEEMS in order Noct.” Oh no, wherever this was going, it couldn’t be good for him. “Tell me, why is there not a single piece of trash in your apartment?” His glasses flashed in the light as he adjusted them on his nose. Noct swallowed.

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“It would be yes, if I didn't know you, and since I like to believe I know you very well it is extremely suspicious.” Shit! He had a point. 

“I took it out right after I got up Specs.” He slouched against the wall, crossing his arms in an attempt to look casual.

“So if I were to ask the doorman…” He trailed off and Noct knew he was sunk. 

“Okay, okay I didn't take it out!” He threw his hands up in surrender. 

“Then where is it?” Iggy asked calmly, staring him down over the top of his glasses.

“Where is what?” It was childish, but damn he really didn't want to tell Iggy shit. 

“Where did you hide your trash Noct?” Iggy sounded stern this time. He would have to answer or risk the man's wrath. 

“-n the -mi-r” He mumbled.

“I’m sorry, I missed that. Please speak up.”

“IN THE ARMIGER!” He didn't yell, just raised his voice as his face flushed red in embarrassment. Iggy simply stared at him for a long moment and he had no idea what his advisor was thinking. 

“...You hid your trash… in the pocket dimension granted to you as a Caelum… next to the weapons which myself and Gladio use to protect you?” He seemed to be processing this very slowly. Then he burst out laughing. He laughed so hard he had to lean back into the kitchen counter for support. Noct had scarcely seen Iggy so happy, he usually kept a tight lid on his emotions at all times. Seeing him with a laugh that he seemed unable to suppress warmed his heart and made whatever punishment came next worth it in his book. 

Iggy finally quieted down and wiped a tear from his eye. “Noct, That is highly inappropriate!” Noct looked away in shame as the reprimand came, even if Iggy was still half smiling and his voice contained no real heat. “But also very, very clever.” Noct looked up hopefully. “As long as you never do so again and dispose of it properly by the end of the day, I am willing to overlook it just this once.” 

Noct couldn’t help but smile at the gleam in Iggy’s eye. “Sure thing Specs.” 

Iggy nodded and moved to the refrigerator to pull out some ingredients. “Pizza will suffice for lunch I presume?” 

“Pizza sounds great! Thanks Iggy!” He couldn’t believe he was getting off so easy. Then he remembered that Iggy was only two years older than him and thus not completely humorless like the stuffy council members from the day before. 

As he went to catch a bit more sleep on the couch before lunch he could have sworn he caught Iggy mutter to himself. “I hope it's piled on top of Gladio’s broadsword.”


End file.
